The Child Was Hope
by Sarah August
Summary: Elena and Elijah are reunited and married. Faced with the consequences of Klaus's destructive plans, Elijah is soon torn between keeping Elena safe and getting ready for what threat their child may bring. Will his marriage to Elena survive when it becomes clear that he truly will do anything to save her life? Even take their child? part 3 to Into the Woods and The Cradle Will Fall
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Child Was Hope

**Summary: **Elena and Elijah have reunited after a disastrous attempt by Klaus to gain control over Elena for her doppelganger blood. Despite being united, Elijah and Elena find themselves tested in new ways. Elena has been made a hybrid by Klaus and is at the beginning stages of a very difficult pregnancy. Willing to risk anything for her child, even her life, Elijah finds himself at odds with his wife. He must decide if he will either help her or do anything in his power to save her life. Esther, the originals mother, learns of Elena's pregnancy and will do anything to use her child to destroy the race of vampires. Even if it destroys every last person that Elena loves. Alaric is still alive and human. Jeremy became the vampire hunter, used by Esther to hunt all vampires.

**Notes: **This is the third part of the story, from _Into the Woods_ and _The Cradle Will Fall_.

**Category: **AU of Season 3 and Season 4.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 1**

A month had progressed into her pregnancy and Elena's health had improved partialy. She still had problems keeping blood down, but seemed to be gaining some nurishment from eatting food. For that, Elijah was very glad.

Bonnie had come and told them both the most unexpected news of their lives. Elena, now newly dead thanks to his brother, and reborn as a vampire and wolf, was pregnant with their first child. The news thrilled him and confused him and made him feel a sense of horror of what this could mean for them.

Elena and himself were no longer human, so what kind of offspring would that produce? He pictured a small girl with her dark hair and deep dark eyes, laughing just like her mother when she had been human. He then pictured a twisted version of Elena, ripping her way through human after human, uncontrolable due to the overwhelming power she had been born from. Killing her mother as she slowly drained her to maintain her own developing life.

Elijah blinked, not wanting to know what the outcome would be of all this. At the same time, dying to know the truth.

A vampire should not be able to produce new life with a hybrid, but thanks to his brothers manipulations, he was now both, the same as Klaus, the same as Elena. That changed things, obviously.

The pregnancy was developing at the speed of a werewolf's. Elena was only a month pregnant, but she had already started showing.

His wife, although not entirely legal in this day and age, was thrilled beyond imagining. Elena bore her own fears, but she was already in love with the idea of becoming a mother. She truly had accepted that she would never have a family of her own upon realizing what Klaus had done to her. She swore she had no regrets about it though, believing that Klaus would finally leave her alone, and no family would follow her down the path of being the doppelganger.

Now her worst fear was certainly possible of becoming a very difficult reality. Their child, would have the blood of Elena, Bonnie had confirmed this will a spell. Their child would be born of doppelganger blood, making it under constant threat of Klaus, should he ever discover Elena's pregnancy.

Elijah wanted to take her far away from Mystic Falls, ensuring that it would be a very long time before Klaus discovered his new family, but she refused him. Elena said she wanted their child to know where it's mother came from and it's father. There was so much she wanted to share with that child. Elijah could not protest such sincerity, at least, not yet.

Elena wanted to tell Stefan and Damon, but ended up just telling Stefan. Damon had refused to see her, which had hurt her greatly. He blamed her for getting into a relationship with himself, and faulted her for continuing to remain closely connected to his family, which Damon believed was what really ended her life. Elena had told him what she had shared with himself. She held no regrets for the life she now had. To her, Klaus set her free by changing her. He did what no other would do. For that, his wife would be always strangely greatful.

Elijah suspected her reaction had to do with the fact that she no longer had any family left to share in her humanity. Jeremy was presumed to be dead, dying after completing Esther's task, although Klaus had been reactivated thanks to their sisters help. Her beloved aunt Jenna, dead for over a year now, had died long before her time at Klaus's hand.

Elena knew that Alaric had survived all of Klaus's recent revenge act, but she had been keeping her distance, not knowing how to tell him that she was dead too, that it had all been for nothing. Elijah knew that eventually she would come around though and want to see Rick. He was the closest thing to her old family that Elena had left. Eventually, Elena would crave the vampire hunters presence again in her life.

In short, Elena was happy knowing that she was now a hybrid, and would be free to have eternity to live the life she had always wanted. With him.

Stefan had detested the fact that she had moved on, and never picked him to do it with, but he respected Elena enough not to question her choice, and he loved her enough to let her go. Elijah was greatly pleased that at least one Salvatore would stand by his wife. Both brothers had become very important to Elena, and although she wasn't in love with either anymore, their continued friendship meant the world to her. To lose Damon as she did had hurt her, although she wouldn't voice that hurt.

Elijah knocked on the apartment door of Alaric Saltzman, preparing himself for what he was about to tell the hunter. He hated doing this behind Elena's back, but it had to be done, and they had to be prepared for all possibilities with this unborn child of theirs.

The door opened, and Elijah was met with the steady, accusing gaze of Elena's guardian. Immediately, Elijah realized this man held him solely responsible for crupting Elena into the life that had been forced upon her. His charges were both dead because of Elena's association with his family and Alaric knew this and hated him for it.

"I'm here to talk about Elena," He said, getting Alaric's attention right away. "Do you have a few moments?"

Hatefully, Alaric stepped aside, letting the original inside his home.

"Where is she?" Alaric said right away, not inviting him to sit down.

"Elena is safe," answered Elijah, his voice hard. "But she isn't well. In fact, I fear that she might be in serious danger."

"What have you done now?" Alaric replied, accusingly. "Damon told me your crazy brother turned her into a hybrid, and you impregnated her."

"Alaric," began Elijah calmly, trying to keep focused on why he was here. "Elena and I are married, and she is expecting our first child. As she has always spoken of you with great respect, I expect you give my wife the same honor. While this is normally a happy time for most, the question begs what our child will be exactly. "

Rick staggered a bit, putting down a stake that Elijah had failed to notice from the man's shirt. "My god, I had hoped that Damon had been putting me on..." said the hunter. He then looked up at Elijah with heartbroken eyes. "What do you want from me?" He then asked softly.

"I want you to be prepared for any possibility," said Elijah, keeping emotion out of this. "If the child becomes a threat to Elena, I want you to take it."

"What?" Alaric was stunned. "Elena would die before she'd give up her own baby, Elijah. Maybe you don't know your wife well enough..."

"I know it, and I will bare the consequences, whatever they may be," replied Elijah swiftly, trying to make himself forget that this child they were discussing was his child with Elena. He had to remember the danger to his wife first and act if required. "I already have some friends taking care of watching over her pregancy. I need you to do the rest, if need be."

"You want me to kill your child, don't you?" said Alaric accusingly.

"If it places my wifes life in danger, yes," Elijah said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Most couples found this moment to be one of the happiest of their lives. They were about to be told the sex of their unborn child. Mind you, most mothers did not have a pregnancy that was so far advanced at one month. It had made, all of this, very difficult to get used too.

One who was really struggling with accepting her pregnancy was Elijah. He put on a kind face for her and comforted her whenever she needed it. He spoke happy things when she needed to try and act as if this was all perfectly normal. But his eyes were dead whenever he gave his support. Elijah always said what he meant to say, but this time, it was what he was refusing to say which worried her. He was here, but always at a cool distance, ever since learning of her pregnancy.

Bonnie held her hands and smiled. She did the spell that she swore would tell them the truth about the sex of the baby and Elena tried to relax. She looked over to Elijah briefly, who sat across from them on the sofa. He nodded to her, smiling. She fought to smile too.

Bonnie opened her eyes after a long moment and smiled. "It's a girl," She beamed happily to Elena. Elena smiled forcefully and hugged her friend back. "Thank you," Elena said to her friend, fighting guilt at the lack of response from Elijah.

She let go of Bonnie to feel Elijah's lips at the top of her head. "Congratulations, my love," He whispered to her. Elena leaned into him for a moment before letting him go. Elijah then left the room, saying nothing else. Her heart fell to the floor watching him go. Tears bright in her eyes, Elena willed herself not to cry.

It should be a happy time, but it wasn't. They were barely together before falling in love and getting married. Now, with the news of a child coming, so soon, and along with a very hard pregnancy, it was a lot of strain for the both of them. Elena tried to make herself believe that. It was all it was, nothing else. It would pass eventually and everything would be fine between them again.

Elijah's reaction to hearing the sex of the baby still managed to burn her eyes though with tears. Did he even want this child? Elena knew he had to have spent the last 1000 years believing that he'd never have this chance. Maybe that was all it was? He simply didn't know how to feel right now about it?

"It will be okay," Bonnie told her soothingly.

"I hope you're right," Elena said.

* * *

"So, _Marionette_, what do you see Elena's child being?" Klaus pressed, staring at the recently acquired witch.

Marionette was a small, young, blond haired woman with piercing green eyes. A very powerful witch from a very old line of witches. One line that Klaus saw to protect over the generations of her family. "Will it be a hybrid or a vampire?" Klaus insisted when the witch said nothing.

"No," said Marionette. "The hybrid will birth what can continue her blood line. The blood of the Petrova doppelganger will continue on."

"But how is that possible?" asked Klaus, finally understanding what was to become of Elena's child.

"Esther's spell to create the vampire species needed a living source to survive. When the first spell was cast to recreate your siblings and yourself as vampires, the Petrova girl was used to bind it with her death. Her blood was used to bind it, while her child was used as a living source to ensure it always flourished. The blood of the Petrova family made you all vampires, but it was also used to ensure the survival of the originals. Elena was the last of her family line, and with her death, you all became vulnerable. Meaning, you can be killed as any other vampire. But Esther knows that does not change things where you are concerned as you are an original hybrid. So that is why she made the Gilbert boy an immortal hunter. To create another original as the hunter she needed the Petrova line to continue on. With the right spell, she ensured that Elena's pregnancy survived her transition into a hybrid. The spell will continue to protect the child until it is born."

"So, let me understand this love," started Klaus, still in somewhat disbelief. "My _doppelganger_, who is now a _hybrid_, like _myself_, will have a _human_ offspring with my brother?"

"Exactly," beamed the witch. "And you have your mother to thank for it."

Klaus laughed aloud, completely pleased with this turn of events. He then paused. "No immortal has ever birthed a living child, not in a 1000 years. Will that not kill Elena?"

"If she gains enough control over her new instincts, she should recover quickly from the birth," replied the witch with the slightest hesitation.

Klaus paused again, but said no more. He knew that the child would be born and would be able to continue where the mother had failed him. But no vampire or hybrid or werewolf ever had a living child that was human before. It would be dangerous for the child to remain with the mother after it was born. Elijah himself would be deciding what could be done next.

Elena would not be able to keep her own child. Klaus would watch his brother for indication of what he had planned, but if he failed to act when the time came, Klaus decided then that he would have to step in and take what was his.

He would have a new doppelganger, thanks to his mothers stupidity, and this child's survival was paramount in making that happen.

* * *

**Authors note: I apologize for taking so long to update. Work unexpectedly decided to get busy. I should be able to update more frequently from here on out. Thanks. Sarah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elijah had left town a week ago explaining there was business that couldn't wait. He would fill her in upon her return. It was their first separation as a couple and Elena felt insecure within these walls without him.

Mainly from the fact that she was still a new hybrid, and controlling herself around approaching humans to the property was proving to be a challenge. The mail carrier woman smelled so divine as she arrived every other day it seemed. Her blood smelled like sweet roses to Elena. How wonderful it would taste arriving upon the lips.

Suddenly, before bounding the stairs of the new mansion she now shared with Elijah, Elena paused, sensing a vampire close by. Worry quickly away, she sighed upon realizing who it was. Damon.

Being pregnant while experiencing all these new sensations as a hybrid was enough to deal with. Damon, hadn't taken the news about Elijah and herself well. If he was here to talk her out of being with her new family, Elena couldn't promise herself that she wouldn't be tempted to bite her vampire friend that didn't seem to know when to back off.

Elena opened the door, not thinking about exposing her ever expanding waist line. The look on Damon's face was devastating. He knew about the baby, but seeing it was something all together apparently. Elena covered up her waist with her sweater that would no longer button up. "Damon, what do you want?"

Suddenly, Elena felt an overwhelming need to have Elijah here. To have herself regarded as some freak, by Damon, wounded Elena in a way that she had never been hurt by anyone before.

"Rick told me he hadn't the chance to see you since you hooked up with _Elijah_, and neither have I, for that matter, so..." Damon stopped upon meeting Elena's furious gaze.

"Stop showing such disrespect for me and my family, Damon," snapped the new hybrid. "I won't tolerate it. Elijah is my _husband, _not some man I started screwing around with. And he's my baby's father. If you can't deal with that, then get out."

"Hey, there, _baby hybrid_," teased Damon, rather dangerously so. "I came here to make good. Rick wants a family dinner with you and Elijah. Minus myself, _of course_," Damon offered the last encouragingly so, causing Elena to growl.

Her attention was then abruptly diverted from Damon as the mail carrier had arrived. She sniffed loudly, her eyes colouring, before Elena lunged for the front door to seek her pray. Damon, catching on quick enough to realize he was likely about to watch Elena rip her mail carrier limb from limb, given the rage he had set her in. He fought to catch her in his arms, but the new hybrid was much too fast.

She was outside before he could move to follow her.

* * *

Marionette trembled slightly upon opening her front door.

"Elijah," the witch spoke carefully. "So good to see you..."

"Cut the niceties, Mari. I know that you have been talking to Niklaus _about my wife_..." Elijah finished the last, using his tone to burn their deadly meaning home. "What do you know about _our child_, Mari? What did you tell him?"

The young witch sighed heavily, knowing what was coming, despite whatever she confessed. "The child is human, Elijah. She will continue where her mother can not."

Elijah blinked, stunned. "How is it possible? The child should not..."

"Exist?" offered the witch. "But she does. She came to be to bring forth the original hunter. She will be completely human, but like the doppelganger, she will have a hold to the supernatural world. You won't be able to save her from it."

To hear of his child with Elena spoken of in this way by the witch made Elijah furious, but it also made him realize how much he desperately wanted this child to survive. A wave of intense protectiveness hit him hard in the chest. How dare anyone threaten her. She was his child and Elena's, there for she would be magnificent, human, hybrid, or vampire.

"You mean that my brother already plans to steal her from me... _my child_... " Elijah finished, shaking with outrage.

"The doppelganger blood is magical," the witch continued. "Everyone will want her, not just your brother."

"Is that so?" asked Elijah, his tone murderous now. The witch had no chance to say anything else before Elijah ripped off the witches head. Decided, he would send it to his brother as a gift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elijah returned to Mystic Falls later than he had intended that night. He had already spent too much time away from Elena. He had sensed her worry from the start of her pregnancy. Worry for him, and worry for their child, and worry over what direction their brief union might be taking.

He had been unfairly distant from her since they had made their betrothal official. Elijah held no doubts over their union. Elena was the only woman he had ever dreamed about marrying in over a 1000 years. He truly never seen this kind of life for himself until he fell in love with Elena. Loving her made him believe that perhaps having a more human life was possible.

Elijah exited the car, forcing himself to put thoughts of Klaus's new betrayal from his mind. It would do Elena no good to hear that the family she had just agreed to become apart of was plotting to steal away her greatest hope of her new life.

He knew that Elena ever trusting his family would likely be impossible, but Elijah had sincerely hoped for peace.

Knowing now that this child would not be a threat to Elena as he had feared was greatly comforting. She would birth a living human child, and had the protection of his mothers spell to see the pregnancy through. The birth itself, however, could still be challenging.

Elena was a newborn hybrid, dealing with the new abilities and weaknesses that came along with her new existence. He, himself, left a hybrid by his brothers witches spell, knew what to expect to an extent. Elena was still new to everything this life entailed. He felt terrible for leaving her alone, but he had to investigate what his brother was now up too.

The betrayal of the young witch had stung. Elijah had always held a great respect for her and her family. Learning she'd help Klaus bring harm to his family, who were innocent, had made him livid beyond his imagination.

He opened the front door to his home with Elena and was immediately assaulted by the thick smell of blood. Elijah stared down at his dress shoes upon realizing he had also just stepped in it. A sudden wave of fear hit him due to knowing that Elena was still in the house somewhere. He felt her emotions keenly, which sent him dropping items left and right, coat, suit case, as he hurried through the home until he felt where she was.

Elijah found her scent, locating it up the stairs. Blood was tracked everywhere. He froze upon seeing two sets of foot prints, indicating that Elena wasn't alone.

He found his bedroom door ripped off it's hinges, but still hanging in it's place. "Elena!" He cried. Elijah stepped into his bedroom, seeing a horrific scene before him. His wife sat up, on the floor, at the foot of their four-poster bed. Her lovely face was smeared red with blood. She was shaking, from fear and nearly crazed hunger. She was crying hard, her chest heaving. And Damon Salvatore was pinned at her side, speaking calmly, soothingly. Immediately Elijah believed she lost the baby. Damon hadn't been able to accept Elena's choice to be with him, and had spent the last several weeks shutting her out of his life. Did the elder Salvatore brother truly hate her that much?

"What have you done to her?" hissed Elijah, while ripping Damon physically away from Elena by his neck. His face had changed, reflecting his intense and sudden hatred of this young vampire who dared to hurt Elena because of his own selfishness.

"I didn't do _anything_, man," choked Damon. "The blood spillage was all the _newbie hybrid_ over there..."

Suddenly, Elena's crying stopped upon her realizing what was happening. She was shocked at what she seen before her. Elijah, here, enraged, wanting to kill Damon for hurting her. When in fact, Damon was with her, picking up the pieces of the damage she had caused. "Elijah," She spoke calmly, reaching for the hand that held Damon prisoner with his strength. Elijah turned at her touch, dropping Damon instantly upon meeting his beloved's eyes. They said he didn't know the whole story, listen now.

"Damon, he didn't... I'm fine," Elena spoke, tears threatening to spill down her bloody cheeks. Elijah reached out to her, holding her at arms length. "The baby?" He dared to whisper. Elijah reached to touch the slight roundness between them now. He smiled, tears filling his own eyes, sensing immediately the life there. Elena began to cry upon seeing his reaction. He did care, he did love their child. She reached for him, cupping his face with her hands, needing him close as possible.

They said nothing for a long moment, communicating without words. Her answer was one she had longed for. He did care, he was capable of loving this child too because he loved her.

"We're okay," Elena finally voiced, remembering they weren't alone suddenly. "But Elijah... I..." Elena looked away tearfully.

"What is it, my love?" He said softly, cupping her face now, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh, gag me," spat Damon, glaring down the couple. "Just tell him already, Elena. You did nothing to be ashamed of. Stop acting like you did." He stood up, then sank back down. He still couldn't get quite enough air yet.

"What does he mean?" asked Elijah, taking a moment to glare dangerously at Damon for speaking so rudely to Elena. Elijah gently drew his wife closer, helping her sit on their bed. Still holding her, he gave Damon a look that said leave.

The Salvatore exited, hatefully so. He had been there for Elena when Elijah hadn't been. He wasn't going to let that go yet.

"I killed someone," Elena confessed as soon as Damon had left the room.

Elijah held her gaze for a moment, seeing that Elena was deeply upset over this. A newborn hybrid, never a vampire like he had been. How could he have so carelessly left her alone? And Elena was suffering for his mistake.

"I remember my first kill," Elijah confessed after a long silence. She looked at him, surprised he would tell her this, but also grateful."Sometimes, _Elena_, it _does happen_. Even to those that have been around for awhile. I won't lie to you. It doesn't get any better, but you will learn to refine your hunger. You will be able to control it better than you can right now."

"What kind of mother am I going to be, if I _kill someone_," Elena said aloud suddenly, her eyes shinning with deep remorse for what she had done.

"You did what you had to in order to survive, Elena. Our child will have great courage because of who you are. Vampire, hybrid, or human, our child will flourish because of what kind of person you are."

Elena let out a cry, taking great relief by her husband's comfort. If Elijah said it would be alright, it would be. She believed him when he said it. Elena fell into his arms, finishing her cry from before. Elijah soothingly pat her long dark hair. "I love you, Elena. I will see you through this."

Those were the last words Elena heard before she fell asleep against him. Elijah then moved her carefully to the bed, and moved quietly, cleaning her up from items from the bathroom. After changing Elena for bed, he saw to the rest of the room.

Once his wife was settled, the room fit for her to rest in, Elijah went to see to the rest of the house. He put it in the back of his mind as he worked. They all killed eventually, it was unavoidable.

He paused before going to the kitchen upon seeing a matted, bloodied blond hair on the floor. The last remains of Elena's first victim. Elijah paused to think about what actually happened in his absence, but only for a moment. It truly didn't matter when it came down to it. He'd be with Elena to ensure she remained in control. She would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She killed someone?" Stefan whispered in disbelief. He had been out of the loop all things _Elena_ since she had announced her choice. He felt sorry for her, knowing that Elena never wanted anything to do with this kind of life when she had been human.

"And _Mister original_ stepped in, saving the day after I_ already did_. I got rid of the body for her and everything," complained Damon.

"Damon, Elena doesn't need your kind of help right now," spat Stefan, hating that Damon was still insisting on butting into Elena's life after her making it clear that she no longer felt anything romantic for either of them. She had moved on, and was in all tense and purposes married to an original vampire hybrid, and was expecting their child. It wasn't the life that Elena had in mind for herself once, but it would be the closest that she would ever have to getting it. And Elijah would give her that, not them. "Elijah will help her deal with all of this. Stay out of their way."

"I'm out of here," Damon hissed, hating that Stefan was right about this.

"Where are you going?" insisted Stefan while following Damon outside of the Salvatore house.

"I'm going to see Rick. I want to found out more about whats going on at the new Mikaelson house."

"What do you mean, Damon?"

"Elijah was out of town for a week, Stefan. I'm going to find out why."

"Elena wouldn't want this, Damon."

"She has a right to know what her hubby is hiding, Stefan."

"Stay out of it, Damon."

Stefan then could say no more because Damon was gone.

* * *

Elijah spent the night in bed with his wife watching her sleep. Elena truly looked so peaceful, not bothered by the realities of her new life.

He thought about offering to take the memory of the woman's death away, but that really wouldn't help Elena down the long road. There would be someone else. There would be always someone else that she couldn't resist killing. There was a certain level of acceptance that had to come with this new life. Elena would just have to learn to deal with it all, and he would help her.

Elijah kissed the top of her head while taking the time to admire Elena's form, from the smooth skin, to where the material of her short nightgown covered just enough of her thighs, which he touched with his finger tips, admiring their roundness. Elena was a slim woman, but also had curves which he had great desire for. Her pregnancy had only made those curves more pronounced, from her waist, to her hips, to her firm legs. It hadn't been long since he had her, but Elijah couldn't stop himself from longing for this body beneath his. So lovely, she is.

He kissed her cheek which waked her. Elena moaned in pleasure. "No fair," She then giggled, feeling his hands continue the admiration of her body. Her reaction to him brought a chuckle. "What isn't fair?" He asked huskily, finding her left ear as he continued his work.

"That you're not wearing less material so I can return the favour you're giving me," Elena told him with honesty, her dark eyes dancing.

"That can be arranged, you know," Elijah purred, meeting her lips. He sank into the kiss, allowing her to take the lead.

"I love you," Elena spoke shyly while leaning over him, acting like it was the first time she said that. He smiled in awe of her. Elijah still didn't quite understand how he had earned that love, but he would take it, always, gladly. This once girl, now a woman, loved him, no one else. Elijah touched her face, admiring the outline of her features as if studying them.

"I love you, always and forever," He promised her softly. Elijah then turned her over, their positions reversed, and the nightmare of the day before forgotten, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You have that look," Elena began carefully, studying Elijah's face over lunch later that day. Neither required real food, but it was something that Elena still liked to indulge in. Her impulse to throw up blood was under control, but she still appreciated the aspects of her old life, so Elijah happily indulged her.

He still had eaten food himself, but it had not become a habit until he began living with Elena. The stuffed chicken was divine though mixed with the red wine. "What look, pray tell, my love?" Elijah spoke teasingly, but knowing where she was going with this. He had hoped for more time before he had to tell her what his brother was up too.

She smirked slightly. "Like you have really bad news, but don't know how to tell me," Elena confessed honestly.

Elijah smiled forcefully, strained. "Elena, I ended up tracking a witch under my brother Klaus's hire. She was watching you by the help of magic, and my friends told me as such."

Elena turned completely pale, the playfulness was over. "What could he possibly want with our child?" She spoke aloud suddenly, loudly, surprising herself. Her eyes flashed brightly, giving away a mothers fear for her baby. Elena closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She was near tears, devastated by this. He could see a slight tremble to her body. She opened them, knowing what she wanted to say next. "Our child will be like us, right? He has his hybrids... why does he need this one? Ours?" Elena begged of him to explain it.

Elijah moved over to her, leaning down beside her chair, taking her small hands in his. "Elena, there's more to this. The witch told me something about our child that you should know."

Suddenly, she was instantly terrified by the hard look upon his handsome features. "What is it?" Elena dared to press him after a long silence.

Calmly, he looked her in the eyes, feeling himself near the brink of shattering. As good as it felt to confess what he knew, he feared how this would affect Elena. They were both going to be so different from their child.

"Elena, you mentioned if the child will be like us..." Elijah started uneasily. "She will be nothing like us, or rather, she will be how we used to be."

"Elijah," started Elena, both angry and frightened when he didn't continue right away. He captured her face in his hands. "_Elena_, our _daughter _will be born human."

She appeared floored by this news. But then a smile of complete joy filled her lovely face. "She's going to be human... I refuse to let Klaus turn this into something bad, Elijah... I won't let him." Her voice broke with emotion and instantly Elena fell into Elijah's embrace. "He can't take her from us... I'll kill anyone who tries... I swear I will..."

And Elijah believed that Elena would.

* * *

The pregnancy continued without much difficulty. Elijah never went far from Elena, vowing never to do so until well after their child was born. Elena seemed to take comfort from knowing this, and she began to relax, exploring into the yard in behind their home on occasion.

Elijah had made a phone call to Stefan Salvatore, making the younger brother promise to keep Damon away from his wife until after the baby arrived. Damon simply had an amazing ability to push every single button of Elena's new temperament as a hybrid. If the elder Salvatore showed himself again to Elena too soon, he could not promise his safety, or the safety of those they may encounter around them.

Elena reached the point of where it appeared that she might deliver at any moment. Her belly was round as it was glorious. Only six months along, her child attaching itself to Elena's werewolf side it seemed to cling on to life and grow, despite the humanity the child supposedly bore.

He found his wife after a long search outside in the gardens. Elijah could see her in the distance, hunched over something on the ground. As he moved closer he heard her crying. Using his speed as a vampire, he was before her in mere seconds. The aspect of the werewolf assaulted him next, overwhelming him with the smell of blood. He closed off that part of him, feeling his new teeth go back to normal. Elijah needed to be here for his wife now. He could not lose himself.

"Elena?" Elijah whispered, drawing her near. He wanted to calm away the cries and the fear that consumed her. He gasped, stunned, when Elena turned in his arms to face him. Her mouth was stained with thick blood, and it was everywhere about her clothes. She was shaking, but visibly fine, otherwise.

"What happened?" He insisted when she continued to cry. Elijah took the time to look behind her and he felt himself begin to unravel at the seams at what he saw before him. Not far away was a little girl, about ten years old. Elijah recognized the girl. She was a neighbours daughter who was always so fond of Elena. The sweet little child now lay unconscious, blood staining her neck where Elena had bit her. "No," He whispered softly, brokenly. His heart was utterly heart broken at the sight. At his reaction, Elena began to sob against him, uncontrollably. No one was more shocked or devastated at what had just happened than Elena herself.

"Elena," Elijah tried. "She still lives. We can help her," Elijah spoke hopefully, wishing it would bring Elena around. His words were to no avail.

"I killed a child," Elena gasped, still horror struck. "I killed a baby..."

"No, love," Elijah tried again, but his wife was lost in her crushing heartbreak. Finally, he had to pull away from her, if he were to save the girl at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena remained almost unresponsive for three days after her attack on the Thompson girl from next door. Elijah had managed to move Elena inside the house and brought her up to the bedroom they shared. He took care of her, vowing to keep a closer eye on her. He promised that she would get through this, that everything was going to get better.

On the third day, Elena told him that it wasn't going to get better because her vampire side was a ripper like Stefan had become twice over. She had told him this plainly, making Elijah fear the worst for her. Not only did Elena hold very little control over herself, she firmly believed that nothing was going to get any better.

By the weeks end, Elena was beyond hopeless. She told him that he should take the baby when it's born and leave her. She wasn't the kind of wife that he needed. He couldn't protect their daughter and keep an eye on her too. Elijah pledged that they would find a way together to make everything work, and that he would never leave her, not in a thousand years. Elena seemed consoled by his declaration of love, but remained visibly afraid of what was to come. Elijah was beginning to fear what would become of Elena if they couldn't keep their child.

She was newly born to this life, and a human child to care for wasn't going to make things simpler. Elijah suddenly felt a surge of hate for his family, for Niklaus, and for what all of this was going to do to Elena. And while he hated to admit it right now, Elijah also hated what this was doing to himself.

He had never felt so torn about anything before. There was no choosing one over the other. Elena was his wife, his lover, and truthfully, the only real friend that he had if he wanted to be honest with himself. There was no way that he could bare to ever lose her. Their vows had sealed the promise he had made to her just a couple of years ago. Always and forever. And he had meant it. Even if he hadn't really known himself back then, what exactly he had meant by saying them to Elena.

Had he been offering her forever, with him, even back then? Perhaps. But her heart had already been dealing with enough complications back then. Elena's heart had been taken up by both Salvatore brothers, leaving her uncertain at who she should love, always and forever.

Luckily, she had chosen him, instead. Her unspoken choice. Feelings had always been there, living beneath a carefully placed barrier, right from the moment he first laid eyes upon her. It hadn't just been her resemblance to Tatia that had drew him in, or how much she had reminded him of Katerina. It was the instant connection he had felt to her in that moment. There was something unique about her that had set her apart from Tatia and Katerina, and Elijah had felt it. He had simply known that she was different.

Tatia had been a kind, caring, compassionate woman, like Elena was, but the original Petrova was also indecisive, and she loved frivolously. No man could hold her heart for long before there was another competitor. Niklaus and himself had both fallen in love with her, but Tatia could never choose between them. Tatia had loved himself first, but had quickly fallen for the charms of his brother as soon as he had shown interest in her. It had hurt deeply to know that Tatia had held so little regard for him when he had loved her so purely. Elijah hadn't realized it then, he had out right refused to see it then because he had been in love, but he had been better off without Tatia. It had taken Niklaus decades to get over her loss, but he had realized it soon after he himself had.

No matter how much they had both loved Tatia, it would have never been enough for her. There would always be someone else that had caught her eye.

Elijah believed that Tatia never intentionally meant to hurt anyone, that she had cared for them both on some level, but it couldn`t erase the pain that had come from loving someone who never had any intention of returning your feelings, but had been willing to let you believe that she did.

Katerina and Tatia had been similar in many ways, but Katerina had lacked Tatia`s ability to care sincerely. Katerina had used feelings as a mask to hide herself from the world. She had went into a loveless courtship with his brother Niklaus, using that to draw himself to her. Katerina had believed if one courtship went south that she could get himself or another to marry her instead. Early on Niklaus had made it clear that he would not be an ideal match for her, even before Katerina had discovered what his brother truly had been. She had caught his brother with his pants down once, quite literally, and with a maid. Klaus had apologized, but Katerina had remained suspicious of him. But gave way to his behavior, believing she was marrying a rich nobleman, and that alone would be enough.

Katerina had continued to try to be close with himself while giving into a secret affair with their family servant, Trevor, and had also lead his younger brother Kol into a dalliance or two. He himself had become taken in with Katerina, believing her to be an innocent. He had even tried to save her life, hoping to marry her when Niklaus decided he was done with her. How foolish he had been. Kol had confessed, or rather bragged about his own affair with her, after Katerina had fled their family.

It was then that Elijah decided that he would never allow himself to be taken in by a woman again. But meeting Elena, seeing that true innocence was possible in a human, had changed his mind about love. And love her he had, and did.

_"I love you, Elijah. I will take you as my husband, always and forever." Elena had said on their day that they had pledged themselves to each other. _

_"I will love you, Elena, my wife, always and forever." _

A kiss then sealed a promise that this man and woman would always love each other, always be there for each other, always and forever.

And Elijah would always keep that promise, no matter what came along with it. No matter what they had to lose or give up in the process.

Elijah was about to ready dinner for his wife when he suddenly heard her scream from across the house. He rushed forward using vampire speed, finding Elena awake and in bed. She gave him a wary look, holding onto her round belly.

It was time. The baby would soon be here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elijah had managed to contact Bonnie and Caroline to let them know that it was time to deliver the baby. Alaric Saltzman had also shown up, along with Stefan and Damon Salvatore, within the following hour.

Elijah had forgotten the conversation that he had, weeks ago, with Alaric. When he hadn't known that the baby was going to be human, and would not be harmful to Elena in any way. Caroline had taken a moment to fill him in. The Salvatore's apparently told the hunter that Elena's child was not going to be the threat that they had first assumed it would be.

It was the threats to the child herself that they would have to be wary for. But that would come later. Right now, Elijah simply wanted to take the moment to enjoy the fact that he was about to become a father. Despite how impossible it all was. He held Elena in his arms as Bonnie took care of the business end of things, along with Caroline. Bonnie had taken to reading up on labour and birthing, and was also experienced somewhat with delivery. At the age of thirteen she had helped her grandmother deliver a distant cousin at home. Elena had been willing to accept Bonnie as her doctor of sorts, given the fact that she could not seek out an actual doctor for the pregnancy.

Elijah had suggested that they compel a doctor to help them, but Elena had refused the idea. She was against the idea of using anyone without their consent like that. It was a quality that Elijah admired about Elena, although he wished she would make the exception when it meant taking care of her own health.

After three hours, their daughter arrived into the world, after an intense gush of blood from Elena. Caroline guessed that it was whatever Elena had fed on the day before as supernatural hybrids were not known for bleeding out, or were werewolves when they birthed an offspring. Elijah could not dispute the theory as they had no other information to go on concerning the subject. As far as he knew, Elena was the first hybrid to give birth, ever.

Elijah carefully saw to cleaning up his infant daughter himself, whispering to her beyond exhausted mother that he would get their daughter for her. Caroline helped, gathering whatever he requested. Bonnie looked on in awe, talking quietly to Elena while cleaning her up as well. Alaric and the Salvatore's had exited the room shortly after the birth was over, wanting to give the new family time alone. Stefan and Damon both had seemed affected by what had just happened, but remained quietly respectful, and kept their distance. Both finally recognized that it truly had been Elena's choice, not theirs, to make.

Soon, the slightly chubby little infant girl in his arms was presentable to meet her mother. He wrapped her in a warm, thick, blue blanket, handing over the girl who bore a small mop of thick wavy brown hair that matched her mothers. Tearfully, Elena accepted her daughter into her arms, staring in wonder at her tiny little face. "She has your eyes," Elena pointed out the trait, sounding truly amazed by the discovery.

"And your lips," Elijah spoke softly, meeting Elena's lips with his own. Elijah then sat with his family, mimicking Elena in simply staring down at the newborn girl in their arms.

"What should we call her?" Elena asked, breaking the silence of the room.

Her friends had exited, leaving Elena and Elijah alone to decide their first decision as parents to their new baby.

"How about after your friends?" offered Elijah, knowing how important both Bonnie and Caroline were to Elena.

Elena smiled at that. "How about we give her the best of both families?" asked Elena.

"What do you mean?" asked Elijah curiously.

"I would like to call her after my mother, and your sister," said Elena, surprising her husband.

"She will be stunned into silence for the next fifty years," chuckled Elijah. "I think those two names would be perfect, my love," Elijah agreed, kissing his wife and the top of his daughters head.

"Rebekah Miranda Mikaelson," said Elena, trying it out with a smile.

"How about Rebekah Miranda Gilbert Mikaelson?" said Elijah. "If she is to bare my family name, she should also have her mothers."

"Alright," Elena agreed, beaming at that personal touch. It felt like a nod to those that couldn't be here to share in this moment with them. John, her parents... _all of her parents_, Jenna. How she still missed them. Elena then turned, cuddling baby Rebekah and Elijah closer to her, simply enjoying this new feeling of completeness.

Finally, she had a family again, and it was all hers.

* * *

It was nearly six hours since she had given birth to her daughter. Elijah had taken Rebekah to meet her aunt, while securing a promise from the original vampire that she would do nothing to assist Klaus with whatever his plans were which involved the now youngest member of their family.

Using that term had struck a cord with Rebekah, knowing what it was like to be used by her brother, over and over again. Rebekah promised to do nothing to aide Klaus and her promise was sealed when Elijah told her who her niece was named for. Rebekah was deeply touched, even giving Elena her blessing, and officially welcomed her into their family.

Elena was just waking from a long rest when her bedroom door slowly opened, revealing Damon Salvatore. Instantly, Elena felt wary around the vampire. Damon no longer pressed her for her decision to be with Elijah, but Elena knew the vampire still questioned everything else about her life. Like why would she attempt to live a human life despite the impossibilities that came along with that choice.

Being a wife to a hybrid original, which was a life time choice that could very well last forever, was one thing. But she was now going to be a mother while getting adjusted to being a hybrid herself. A mother to a human being, a race that her vampire side seemed to take great pleasure in feeding upon. Even killing. Elena knew how impossible it all was without even thinking about it. She knew it because she was now living it. She had no need for Damon's judgements on top of everything else.

"Damon," Elena started hesitantly. "I appreciate your coming here, but..."

"Did you know that _Elijah_ went on a _kill the witch_ trip because your new brother-in-law, Klaus, wants to _steal your daughter_?" Damon hit her with and Elena felt as if he had slapped her.

Elijah had told her that he had went out of town to investigate what his brother was up too, but she had no idea that he had gone to such extremes. Did he really think that upsetting his brother was really going to help them with anything? Especially now that Rebekah was here, _their daughter_? Why would he keep something like that from her? Tears filled Elena's eyes and she frowned, looking away from Damon.

Would her new family be destroyed because of Elijah's attempt to antagonize Klaus? Elena couldn't believe that Elijah could make her feel so upset like this. "I didn't know..." Elena admitted softly, still not looking at Damon.

"Are you really going to let him make such reckless decisions like that, without even telling you?" insisted Damon.

"Oh, you're one to talk," spat Elena suddenly, now filled with anger. "You tried to kill an original within their own house over a year ago. Remember the ball?"

"Yeah, I remember the ball," shouted Damon back, hurt now. "I told you that I loved you and you might as well have spat in my face."

Elena sighed, furious. She forced herself to sit up more in bed. "Damon, are you seriously going to rehash that now? I know what you told me, I was there. But I didn't feel the same way, that's why I said what I had said to you, Damon. You mean well, but you never know when to stop. You can't force me to feel something that I don't. Maybe I did, once, but you just don't know when to stop. I can't live my life like that. Since you're here just to cause trouble, please go," finished Elena quietly.

"Fine," countered Damon, equally upset. "But don't come running to me, Elena, when you realize what I've said all along about him was true."

"Oh, I won't," responded Elena on the verge of tears. But there was an edge to her voice.

Damon finally left, glaring at her. Elena then broke down, wondering how such a perfect day had gone so wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that night, Elijah joined her inside their bedroom. Everyone was gone, accept for them and the baby girl that was finally here. There would be no more surprises. Their daughter was finally here, and she was the best part of each of them. She would live her life as a human, getting to live the life that was taken away from both of her parents.

Elijah dressed for bed, dressing in pyjama bottoms that flattered his body. Elena pulled up the covers more on herself, trying to forget the changes that her own body had just undergone. She no longer looked like an eighteen-year-old former cheerleader underneath these blankets. Elijah seemed not to mind, still taking the time to admire what she looked like now, carefully, and with gentle touches.

"You're quiet," He surmised, kissing her cheek that was closest. "Are you alright, _Elena_?" Elijah knew that Damon had been to see her. Elena could feel it, hearing the double meaning behind this concern for her.

"Damon came to see me before he left," Elena admitted softly. "He told me that you went to see one of Klaus's witches when you were out of town."

Elijah tensed immediately, but did not choose to lie to her. "I did what I felt was the right thing to do, Elena. Marionette was a very powerful witch, one of the strongest that I have encountered in years. She was a very real threat to you while under my brothers control."

"Are you going to kill any witch that he uses?" Elena countered, annoyed by his lack of emotion over what he had done. "Because there will be more, Elijah. There always is."

"If they _threaten you, our daughter,_" hissed Elijah back, letting go of her now. "How do you expect me to react, Elena?"

"We can't just go around _killing everyone_ that crosses our path because of _Klaus_," Elena shot back, getting more upset by the minute.

"I do _not_..." Elijah began, shouting, but then stopped. He then got up from the bed, grabbing a t-shirt from near-by that was laying on a chair by the window. He put it on.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, distraught, thinking he was leaving her.

"I'm sleeping down stairs," Elijah replied softly, his tone hurt. "I will see after Rebekah if she cries, you should rest," He then finished. "I refuse to let Damon Salvatore be the cause of any more discord between us."

Elijah was then gone before Elena could retort anything back. Her resolve went with him. Everything was going all so wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We haven't been really speaking to each other," Elena confessed to Caroline, who had come to visit the new mother and child. "I opened my mouth, and it made him feel like I was accusing him of being something monstrous. I'm not sure if he'll forgive me."

Caroline looked to her friend. They were sitting out in the yard in behind the house Elena shared with her new family. The trees were giving a wonderful shade by the lake. The sun was in the sky, but Elena was upset, miserable over a marriage that might always prove to be a challenge.

She and Elijah were from different times, different places. He had lived for centuries before she had even been born. Caroline had never quite understood the mysterious connection that had drawn the pair together to begin with. What could be said in defence of such a relationship?

"Elena, we're all monsters here. We've all killed in the name of protection or survival. Is that really the reason why you got upset with Elijah?"

Elena blinked, stunned by the question. Hadn't her friend been listening to her? "What are you saying, Caroline? I never got upset because of Damon, if that's what you're getting at..."

"No, Elena," started Caroline, frustrated that Elena wasn't quite getting it. "I think you got upset with Elijah because maybe you're not quite ready for all of this. It wasn't long ago that you were just this eighteen-year-old trying to figure out who she was in love with, and now, just a few months later, you're married to Elijah, a hybrid, and are the mother of his baby. Those are a lot of changes for anyone to face, especially back to back."

"I don't regret anything," Elena replied defensively. "I love him, Caroline. Things wouldn't have worked with Stefan or Damon, if I had chosen one of them. This was the best decision I could have ever made."

"Maybe it was one that you shouldn't have made so quickly."

"But it's made, Caroline," Elena argued swiftly. "I can't turn back the clock, nor would I want too. I'm sorry you can't understand why I made the choice that I did, but I followed what my heart was telling me to do. I have loved him for a long time, Caroline. I just couldn't see it because Damon and Stefan were always there between us. I think apart of me will always care about them both, but I know that I couldn't have stayed with either of them, if things had gone differently with me and Elijah. We're just too different. They want a woman who will do everything they say, without any questions asked. They want someone who doesn't think for herself. I just can't be that person for them anymore."

"And Elijah is different?" pressed Caroline, trying to understand Elena's choice to go with someone so much older than herself.

"God, yes, he is," laughed Elena, feeling the love and affection she held for her husband spread through her heart. "But that is one of the many reasons why I love him so much. He's different from anyone I had ever met before. He respects me and challenges me at the same time. Most of all, he lets me think for myself. I need that, Caroline. I need him."

"Maybe you should go tell him that," Her friend then offered, smiling. Elena then understood what Caroline had been doing. She had been trying to get her to make up with Elijah. She had just needed a gentle push. "You devil, you," chuckled Elena, getting up.

"I do try," beamed her friend, then laughed with her.

* * *

Elena went back up to the house, sensing Elijah upstairs, puttering about the washroom that adjoined their bedroom. She took a moment, breathing in his scent. One of the many werewolf traits that Elena was finding useful.

Just as she reached for the door handle to get inside their backdoor to the kitchen, Elena sensed the presence of another. Not just anyone, but another hybrid. Male. She moved to hurry inside, but he caught her arm. "Oh, that won't be necessary there, Elena. This won't take long, so not you worry."

"Elijah!" She cried, when Klaus refused to release her. Klaus then forced her into his arms, crushing her to him. He was stronger, so much stronger than her. It made her feel human, it made her feel weak, being held by him. She stopped fighting him upon sensing a change within the house.

She couldn't feel Elijah near by anymore. In fact, she felt nothing. Elena then guessed quickly on why Klaus was here. He was here to take her daughter away from her. In that moment, Elena stared up at the original hybrid with such hatred. He not only killed her, took her life away from her, and made her something she never wanted to be, he was now doing the worst, the most monstrous thing imaginable to her. It made Elena stop and ask herself how could Klaus hate her that much, to do so many terrible things to her. They had no other connection than the fact he spent the last few years chasing her down for her doppelganger blood. He had not only killed her once, but twice, and now he was taking away the one thing she valued more than anything else. Her family. Her child. He was going to pass on his legacy of violence against her to her daughter and Elena was absolutely helpless to stop it.

Her precious baby who had been alive for only a handful of days. He was taking her away for her blood. How could anything, how could anyone, be so completely ruined as a living thing? Elena wanted to pity him, to kill him, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. "Please," She begged of him, a plea of a mother who would do anything for her child. "Please, spare her this. Don't do this!"

"I wish I could submit to your request, sweetheart," Klaus replied with a devilish smile. "Your devotion to your daughter is most touching. In fact," Klaus continued, touching her face before Elena viciously yanked her head out of his reach. "I would spare your child completely, however, I cannot. I did make the mistake of taking my anger at my siblings out on you, leaving me with no doppelganger blood, so I must use your daughter in your place as the witch that is my mother made your girl next in line. However, I am not completely heartless. I will see that your girl lives a long, decent, human life. In a way, I am doing you a favour, Elena," He finished, confusing her.

"What are you talking about?" Elena hissed, near tears.

"I know that our dear neighbourhood lost that lovely mail carrier woman because of you," Klaus teased her with another grin, enjoying it when Elena tried to hit him, but he caught her slim arm, stopping her. "You are a ripper, Elena, and you know it! You have no business even attempting to be a mother to that lovely girl. You'll murder her in her sleep before her third birthday."

Elena cried out then, trying to fight him, but he caught both of her arms, forcing her against him. Klaus chuckled at that, taking a perverse pleasure at having her this close. "You know, you should have fell for me, Elena. We would have had a blast together," He finished chuckling, before releasing her, pushing her to the ground.

When Elena looked up, he was already long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Almost falling into the house, Elena forced herself to keep going until she found her husband. He would make everything alright again, he'd get their baby back. She had a full body shutter before she found the living room that was upstairs. Her body was threatening to give out under the force of the emotions that she was feeling.

Elena knew if she shut herself down now, there would be no regaining any sense of herself, and Rebekah would be lost to them. She forced herself to keep moving. "Elijah!" She cried out, her voice straining. She still couldn't feel that he was anywhere in the house, but she now had his scent. Her eyes flashed yellow as she gave into her werewolf side. It threatened to take control, and Elena cried out again, this time in agony as the bones in her ribs started to crack.

She had not yet changed into a werewolf and she certainly couldn't afford to do that now. Elena fought to stand up and kept moving near the fireplace. Elena then felt her entire body weight give way from the sight that assaulted her senses before her.

Elijah was laying on his back, speared with a dagger through his heart. She had seen him like this on more than one occasion, but this time she could feel the pain he suffered and Elena wanted to scream in pain. But she couldn't fall apart. She had to pull the dagger out and call for help. Sweating, her heart racing, she fell towards her husband and fought to remove the dagger from his chest.

The dagger gave way and Elena dropped it, and forced herself up to move for the phone to her left. Damon would help them, she knew it. The number dialled and her ribs cracked again and she screamed as the pain ripped through her. "Damon," She managed to moan before the bones in her back snapped apart, and Elena was blinded by pain.

It was in that moment she realized that she was about to have her first transition into a werewolf, ready or not.

* * *

"I cannot believe that she called me," said Damon, hearing the newly turned, hybrid werewolf, launch herself at the thick oak door, separating them.

"Perhaps Elena secretly wishes to kill you, Damon," said Elijah, who was struggling with the events of the last hour himself. Only, luckily enough, he did not turn like Elena unfortunately did. He knew that his brother had did what he had promised to do,. He had managed to take away their daughter, by burying a dagger into his heart and breaking his wife to the point where she had completely lost control of herself.

Elijah forced himself to focus on the task at hand and not begin to question why Elena, near the bring of transitioning for the first time, called on Damon for assistance. "I will be going to track my brother, Damon. Are you certain that you can handle all of this?"

"Are you certain it's a good idea to leave your wife like this?" Damon countered rather darkly.

"I know that Elena would expect me to do everything to return our daughter to us," Elijah snapped coolly. "If I fail to act now, we most certainly will have lost her. Niklaus will vanish off the face of the earth with our Rebekah, and I will have to tell my wife that I have failed her, and our daughter. What would you suggest that I do, Damon?" Elijah finished viciously.

Damon stared him down, but his face soon soften in agreement. Elijah had to go, now, and he had to save Elena from herself, and he could not fail her in that task. "I'll help her," Damon finally said to the original, knowing full well what a dangerous task he was about to take on. Elijah took a moment to maybe consider that there was more to this vampire than simply selfishness.

Damon truly cared for Elena and would do anything to help her, even risk his own life. "Be certain that you do, Damon," replied Elijah threateningly.

Damon only nodded in reply. The vampire continued to listen to Elena's growls and remorseful howls, and settled in for a long night on the other side of the door. Elijah exited the house, not looking back. Damon listened in silence and a bit in horror when he realized that even as a wolf, Elena had the presence of mind to know that she had just lost her child.


End file.
